<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Declarations of glove by ItsKarla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406796">Declarations of glove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla'>ItsKarla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale, robron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Robert has a secret!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk this kinda is a belated Christmas fic??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, errm, I have another pressie for you too,” Robert said, bending down and grabbing one box left from the floor. “Merry Christmas, Azza.”</p><p>He handed the gift over, shifting on his feet and clearing his throat, and Aaron narrowed his eyes. Was Robert nervous?<br/>Curiosity rose in him when he ripped it open. </p><p>“It’s nothing big…” Robert said almost apologetically and shrugged.</p><p>———<br/>Or<br/>The one where Robert has a special present for Aaron...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Declarations of glove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know!!<br/>Christmas is over! I wanted to write this little idea before the 24th, but didn‘t had the time 🙄<br/>So, well, I‘m sorry, here it is now 🤣🤣🤣</p><p>This is a little thank you to Sarah, Jase and Jo, who helped me with my fics this year! ❤️<br/>This one is not beta-read, because I wanted it to be a little surprise, so you know how much they usually make my stories readable 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron never thought it would happen - he, the self proclaimed Grinch, glitter-grumbler, ornament-objector - but somehow he found himself enjoying Christmas more and more.</p><p>It might have something to do with the loving home he has now, finally four walls that are a safe place, filled with love and warmth and stability. It might have something to do with the wonderful tree they put up this year that spreads his wonderful smell of resin and needles everywhere in the living room.  It might have something to do with the decorations they chose, an admittedly very felicitous mix between ‘let's-put-the-Coca-Cola-ad-to-shame Robert’ and ‘one-candle-is-enough Aaron’. </p><p>It definitely had something to do with his beautiful Christmaszilla of a husband, who got all rosy cheeked and big eyed when he prepared the festivities of the Sugden-Dingle-household. </p><p>It definitely had something to do with Seb’s excitement as this was the first year where he fully understood the magic of Christmas and Santa, the joy and screams when he found his presents neatly wrapped under the tree.</p><p>It definitely had something to do with their little Christmas jumper gift exchange, their third now and somewhat like a little tradition already. </p><p>Aaron watched with a shiteating grin how Robert unwrapped his pressie, a grey sweater with a nutcracker on it that said: “Put your nuts in my mouth”. His husband threw his head back and barked out one of his beautiful deep laughs that could turn Aaron’s knees magically into jelly. </p><p>Then it was his turn and when he tossed the paper away a red knitted jumper emerged, big rainbow coloured letters formed a “Ho Ho Homo” above Santa’s reindeer sleigh.</p><p>“Oh god, Rob, you didn’t…” Aaron half groaned, half choked on a laugh. </p><p>“I can’t wait for you to wear it later to the Dingle Madness,” Robert said, smugly grinning and proudly nodding at himself. </p><p>See, the thing was, Aaron couldn’t be mad at him. Not when he was so… so… urgh, bloody adorable! He wanted to kiss Robert and pull him on his lap and do all the naughty things that Santa wouldn’t approve of, but since Seb was playing with his Lego train and Liv was reading her new book, he just leant in and gave his husband a sweet peck. A promise for later. </p><p>“Thanks… I guess,” he smiled, staying close to Robert so that they’re still breathing the same air. His eyes were looking into smaragd green mountain lakes, framed by blond lashes and encircled by laughter lines and countless freckles.</p><p>Robert gave him one his infamous Aaron-looks, a look that only <em> he </em> gets, soft and open and intimate. </p><p>“I might have a little surprise for you, later,” Aaron lowered his voice, hoping his sister wouldn’t notice. “Upstairs.”</p><p>He thought about the toy he bought and couldn’t wait to use it on Robert, the imagination alone let him shiver slightly. Merry Christmas indeed.</p><p>His favourite face lit up at that, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Is that so, Mr Sugden-Dingle?” he purred back, “Can’t wait to see what it is.”</p><p>Their eyes locked and when Robert licked his lips, Aaron’s gaze flicked down and he mirrored the movement subconsciously. God, he wished he could be alone with Robert <em> now! </em></p><p>A gagging noise behind them made them jump apart, both a bit flustered. </p><p>“You two are disgusting,” Liv informed them and got up from the armchair, “Going in my room until we’re going to Zak’s later.”</p><p>She left and they laughed awkwardly, the sexual tension broken now.</p><p>“Hey, errm, I have another pressie for you too,” Robert said, bending down and grabbing one box left from the floor. “Merry Christmas, Azza.”</p><p>He handed the gift over, shifting on his feet and clearing his throat, and Aaron narrowed his eyes. Was Robert nervous?</p><p>Curiosity rose in him when he ripped it open. </p><p>“It’s nothing big…” Robert said almost apologetically and shrugged.</p><p>Aaron pulled out a pair of gloves and a hat, a bobble hat to be precise. Like the one he had and sadly lost somewhere when they moved into the Mill. He dropped the box and pulled the hat on. It fit nicely and the wool was totally soft and warm, black with tiny dots of dark green. Aaron’s favourite colours. </p><p>Perfect for the icy winter days ahead on the scrapyard with a grim wind and sleet.</p><p>Why Robert was so nervous about it, was a bit weird though. Maybe because he thought Aaron would think that it was kinda cheap, because you get stuff like that for 10 pounds at Tesco? His husband should know him better, the price tag didn’t mean anything to Aaron. The gift was great. </p><p>He gave Robert another quick kiss. “Thank you.”</p><p>Robert relaxed again, looking relieved. </p><p>Before Aaron could frown, a bright voice shrieked through the living room.</p><p>“Look what I’ve built! Daddy! Papa!” Seb was standing there, still in his Paw Patrol pj’s, proudly pointing at the little circle he made with the plastic tracks for his toy train. </p><p>“Wow, buddy, well done!” Robert praised him with a huge grin.</p><p>They knelt down next to him and Aaron was critically eyeing the elements that were left over. “Hmm. I think I order a few more tracks,” he muttered more to himself and then he said loudly to Seb, “Next year we're gonna build a train all around the living room and around the tree, what do you think, Sebbo?”</p><p>And while he saw his husband fondly rolling his eyes, their son squealed and jumped up and down. “Yesss!” He raised his tiny hand and shouted: “Check!”</p><p>Aaron high fived him with a broad smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yes, Aaron Dingle officially loved Christmas now.</p><p> </p><p>__ __ __</p><p> </p><p>Four days later he came home from an exhausting day at the yard. It was one of those days where he cursed Adam and his utterly stupid idea of starting a fucking scrap business, when he could also be in the warmth instead, pulling a few pints. Surely his mother could have given him a job. Even the dumb yackety-yak of the villagers would be better than being confronted with arsehole clients with their bloody nose up high, looking down on him. He nearly froze his hands off in the cold, because he already lost one of his new gloves.</p><p>Damn, now he even missed Seb’s bedtime. No goodnight kisses and stories. Aaron mourned pitifully, he really treasured these moments of the day, when his son was all sleepy and cuddly. </p><p>The big Sugden had to do it then - not that Aaron was complaining. He slipped out of his shoes and tossed his keys away, heading straight towards this giant giraffe of a man, who was mouthwateringly manspreading on the sofa and reading one of his graphic novels. </p><p>“Hiya,” he sighed and slumped down next to Robert.</p><p>He got a kiss and soft stroke over his arm in return. The warmth of Robert’s body made him shiver. God, he was craving this so much all day. Aaron closed his eyes and snuggled closer, hugging Robert and sneaking his hands under the maroon jumper. </p><p>“Ah fuck, Aaron!” Robert screeched and jumped away from him. “You’re ice cold!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s winter, innit,” Aaron muttered and made grabby hands, “C’mere.”</p><p>He really needed to heat up now and Robert was better than any hot water bottle. Reluctantly, he moved closer again, took Aaron‘s hands gently and rubbed them. </p><p>“Jesus, they‘re really freezing,“ the green eyes went big and Aaron hummed, finally warming up. “Didn‘t you wear the gloves I gave you?“</p><p>Aaron winced at that. “Yeah, that… well, I kinda lost one today. Sorry,“ he said and shrugged. </p><p>Robert dropped his hands abruptly. “You <em> kinda </em> lost one?”</p><p>He sounded all of a sudden proper pissed off and Aaron looked up, not expecting such an outburst. </p><p>“I gave them to you only four days ago!“</p><p>“I know,“ Aaron said slowly, trying to get his head around why Robert got so angry because of a glove, “and I‘m sorry, I didn‘t lose it on <em> purpose!“ </em></p><p>The fact that he had to explain this in the first place, rubbed him in the wrong way. Why the hell did Robert get so touchy?</p><p>“You know, since it was a <em> gift, </em> I thought you would treat it with more care, but obviously you didn’t!” Robert snapped at him and got up from the sofa. </p><p>Aaron stared at him in disbelief. After this horrible day this really was the last thing he needed. </p><p>“Jeez, Robert, it’s just a stupid glove. I’ll buy new ones as soon as I get the chance, alright?” he sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. </p><p>Obviously it’s not alright though, because Robert didn’t make a move to come back on the couch - in fact, he strutted into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and opened it with harsh, quick motions. His face was closed off, the eyebrows drawn together angrily. </p><p>“Robert…” Aaron tried, but he got cut off quickly.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Robert informed him shortly and took a quick gulp, before he added: “Night.”</p><p>With a loud clang he set the bottle on the counter and stomped up the staircase. Aaron sat there on the couch, staring after him, jaw hanging slack, eyes big, trying to process what the bloody heck just happened.</p><p>He hated fights with Robert! With a groan he slouched back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Nagging his bottom lip he tried to remember when he had <em> both </em> gloves for the last time, since it seemed to be so important for Robert.</p><p>With a curse he got up from the sofa, took his coat and slipped his shoes back on and headed out into the cold again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he came back to the Mill an hour later, he felt like a living ice block. At least it was worth it, he thought, when he carefully laid the gloves on the backrest of the armchair to put off his jacket. He finally found the missing one under the portacabin - after he lighted everywhere with his cellphone, first inside, then on the scrapyard.  </p><p>Aaron took the gloves and went upstairs, heading for the bathroom first. He truly needed a hot shower now. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, shivering non stop now, only to discover that the shower gel was empty. With a quiet curse he opened their sideboard and searched for a new one - Robert always had a little stock of his expensive stuff, running out of it gave him nightmares. </p><p>After he shoved a few towels aside, Aaron froze on the spot. </p><p>He blinked.</p><p>There was wool. Wool in his bathroom cabinet. And needles. Long and grey and thick. He slowly took the wool out and turned it in his fingers. It was extremely soft and black with tiny dark green dots. It looked a lot like…</p><p>Like…</p><p>Aaron turned towards the sink, where he had put the gloves. They were black with tiny dots of dark green. His gaze flicked between the gloves and the wool in his hands. </p><p>Those aren’t gloves from Tesco. Those aren’t gloves from any store at all.</p><p>Robert made them. And the bobble hat. </p><p>Because Robert <em> knitted </em> them.</p><p>Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle knitted. </p><p>Holy effing shit. Despite still not feeling his toes, something warm spread inside Aaron’s chest, spread through his belly and caused him to shiver again. His heart swelled incredibly big in his chest, almost cutting off his ability to breathe. </p><p>It all made sense now, Robert being so nervous about this gift and getting angry at him earlier. Aaron didn’t know a damn thing about knitting, but he reckoned it had taken <em> weeks </em> for Robert to make the hat and the gloves, especially with his own workload. </p><p>He remembered a visit in the pub, back when Chas was pregnant with Eve and they had talked about relaxing or something and then Robert had made this tiny, little comment...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You could take up knitting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I heard it‘s very therapeutic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron smiled at that, fondly shaking his head. His stupid, adorable, perfect husband. Deciding to skip the shower, he quickly scurried nakedly across the hallway to their bedroom. </p><p>He sneaked into the room and saw Robert lying in bed, the bedside lamp was still on, but the man was sleeping, with a book on his stomach. Aaron tiptoed over and for a moment he just stood there, staring down. </p><p>Robert looked so young and peaceful and so damn gorgeous. The most gorgeous man Aaron has ever seen. </p><p>With a soft sigh, he reached out and lifted the book as carefully as he could to not wake up Robert and put it on the nightstand, then he switched the lamp off.</p><p>He slipped between the covers and laid on his side. There was a bit of light coming through the curtains and as soon as his eyes got used to the darkness he stared in awe at his husband. </p><p>His knitting husband.</p><p>It was hard to get his head around <em> that </em> image and Aaron snorted quietly. He couldn’t wait to talk to Robert tomorrow, telling him that he found the missing glove. </p><p>Telling him that he loved him.</p><p>Telling him that he was the best thing that ever happened to him. His love, his life, his everything. </p><p>Then they would make love, of course they would. Aaron imagined it sweet and slow, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin while they were whispering cute endorsements in their ears, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, moving in absolute sync until they were both spent, happy and sated. </p><p>He would tell Robert that he knew about the knitting, that he found the hidden wool, that this was the best gift he ever got.</p><p>And then he would start taking the mick out of it, of course. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>